Avengers: New Day
by R3TR0
Summary: What if the New Avengers had disbanded after the events of Fallen Son? Well find out here as Five Months pass and some new avenged heroes come into town! CHAPT.ONE


**A/N: It's all messed up 'cos I do speech on a separate line.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**NEW DAY**_

**WHAT IF, THE NEW AVENGERS DISOBANDED AFTER FALLEN SON?**

_**Manhattan 4:43am**_

The streets of Manhattan filled with silence, as dawn was cracking, businesses slowly opened, dog walkers scattered around in the nearby parks. Stark Tower had been open all night, the lights had just switched on.

_**Stark Tower **_

Tony Stark walked down the long golden corridor, holding some files in his hand, his secretary, Pepper Potts, chased after him.

"Tony, Tony! Hold up!" Pepper ran up to him and stopped him, she spun him around. Tony had bags under his eyes, it was obvious he had been up all night.

"Gallivanting or SHR?"

"Both" Tony admitted. Pepper handed Tony a coffee cup, he took and sipped it.

The two of them started walking again,

"It's been rough, with the New Avengers shutting down, there's no team to handle the villains of America or the world for that matter" Tony rubbed his forehead

"There is still the Mighty Avengers and the X-Men and lots more"

"Yes but we could always do with one more" Tony sighed,

"I thought you hated those guys anyway?" Pepper questioned, Tony turned into the nearest open lift and Pepper followed,

"Pepper, promise not to tell anyone this...." Tony waited for the doors to shut. Tony and Pepper stood in the lift alone, Pepper looked at Tony,

"....I was never going to arrest them, they did good, they were only around for a short time, if I ever did get hold of them, I would of signed them up to the SHR by force"

"You wait till the are no longer in existence to tell someone this!" Pepper hissed,

"I know it was wrong, but still, if they are out there, I want them to re-form the team"

"Anyway, as S.H.I.E.L.D agent is calling you, they found a Skrull, it was Elektra"

_**Five Months Have Passed….**_

Seven black figures stood in the shadows of the underground base.

"Are you ready to do this?"

"Yes, Stark took down Cap, now he must pay"

"But the Avengers don't do stuff like that"

"We're not the Avengers, were just misunderstood heroes who want revenge"

"We'll be known as criminals"

"Does that matter?"

"Kinda yes"

"Listen team, **we are not killing Tony Stark**, whether you like It or not, we are here to take down the SHR and the Initiative, that's all"

"So are you ready guys?"

"I guess"

"We take down the Mighty Avengers first, okay?"

_**Stark Tower**_

"There's more Skrulls popping up, Sir" Pepper Potts informed Tony Stark,

"You don't think I know that? But anyway, I've sent some people after them"

"Who?" Pepper asked, Tony turned to her and smiled, he carried on walking.

"The Mighty Avengers"

"Why aren't you there?"

"I've just received some news from my insider, some heroes are gathering to re-create the New Avengers" Tony informed Pepper Potts,

"Damn, I'll get everyone ready" Pepper turned away and jumped into the lift. Tony waited until the lift doors shut, he ran down the corridor and into a small, stuffy room. Tony shut the doors shut and locked them, he quickly got out his phone.

"Are they attacking Stark Tower?"

"Yes, Watch out, one of them is in the lift"

"PEPPER!" Tony dropped his phone, he slammed the door open and ran down the stairs, running for his life. Workers were shoved as Tony ran down the stairs, tripping and sprinting.

_**The Lift in Stark Tower**_

Pepper waits, she has been by herself in the lift for two floors now. Pepper is clutching a briefcase, she slowly puts it down and opens it. Inside is some files, she lifts them up to reveal a pistol. Pepper slowly takes out the pistol, she can hear something.

Suddenly, she hears the wires break. Pepper holds on to the side bar, the lift soars down. Pepper, still clutching the pistol, jumps over to the number panel, she presses the emergency stop button. She hears the tires screech, Pepper jolts forwards then slams onto the floor.

"Virginia" Pepper hears her real name called, she spins round and looks up,

"What are you going to do?" Pepper asks, raising the gun. There is a loud thump and the hero lands in the lift. Pepper shoots the gun with no hesitation, the hero dodges and grabs the gun, they snatch it and chucks it on the floor. The hero grabs Pepper and also chucks her on the floor.

"What do you want?" Pepper asks, the hero grabs the gun and points it at Pepper.

"Vengeance"

_**Stair Case**_

Tony freezes at the sight of the hero, or as he calls them, the vigilantes.

"Where's Pepper?"

"Oh Virginia, she's in good hands, better hands than Cap was ever in"

"Shut up, you know it wasn't my fault, if anything it was yours!" Tony shouts, a gun is raised to his sweating head. Tony looks at the gun and puts his helpless hands up.

"What happened to S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Oh Tony, Cap is more important than bloody S.H.I.E.L.D and get use to it! Now, show me where his corpse is!" The hero demands, Tony slowly turns around, but the gun is fired.

Tony runs, he ducks and runs into the nearby lift, the hero has caught up with him and has managed to get into the lift.

"It's not time to play hide and seek Tony, now, your life and Pepper's life is at stake here"

"Listen you crazy—" The gun is pressed harder into Tony's stomach,

"ME!? YOU SAY I'M CRAZY! WHEN YOU STARTED THIS WHOLE CIVIL WAR THING!"

For once in his life, Tony Stark was speechless. He couldn't defend that phrase, no, not at all.


End file.
